Taken
by Queen-Lucy-the-Vailant
Summary: It is the day after Lucy's sixteenth birthday party. Edmund had decided for the pair to take a ride away from the Cair, aware of the situation between Telmar and Narnia. NO incest or anything like that. Brother/sister bounding. Full summary inside.
1. Birthday Celebrations

Summary: It is Lucy's sixteenth birthday. Her party and the dance held afterwards went fine without any problems at all. The day after, she and Edmund decided to take a ride away from the Cair. They knew things with Telmar and Narnia are strained. But when they are captured by one of Miraz's followers, things go downhill from there. As they are taken to the castle of Miraz I, they found the white witch alive and combined forces with the Telmarine king.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Narnia characters belong to C.S. Lewis. Any characters you do not recognize are the sole property of me and my boyfriends.

Chapter One: Birthday Celebrations

The morning sun slowly rose as the moon lowered itself, letting the sun shine on the land. A light wind ruffled through the trees, making them sway. The birds that had nests on the higher top chirped in protest. They were unhappy that their sleep was soon to be over. The sky slowly turned pink, and then golden, with the sun's rays. Narnia was coming alive with the morning sun. In the castle of Cair Paravel, the servants were getting ready for a brand new day. They were talking happily for it was Queen Lucy's sixteenth birthday. There would be a grand celebration tonight for the little queen. A young man strolled past the servants, stopping and nodded and smiled when they either bowed or curtsy. It was clear to everyone that he was in a hurry. An evil glint was in his blue eyes if one had looked close. There was a pitcher in his hands that was filled with ice cold water. He smirked but it faltered as a young woman strolled up to meet him from the stairs. He tried, and failed, to hide the pitcher.

"Ah….Um…Hi Su," Peter Pevensie tried to put a more cheerful tone to his voice. Susan Pevensie narrowed her eyes.

"Peter George Pevensie," she snapped. "What in Aslan's name are you doing?!"

"Uh….going to wake up Lucy," the high king replied somewhat truthfully.

"What is the water for?"

"Probably to get her back for last night," came a voice from behind. Peter jumped as Edmund came into view. He glowered at the pair.

"Are you two trying to ambush me or something?" he protested. "So what if I am trying to get her back? She should know not to out prank me last night,"

"He shrieked like a little girl," Edmund muttered to Susan, trying his hardest not to laugh. The corners of her lips twitched into a full smirk. Peter huffed. Last night at dinner everything was going smoothly as he expected. But towards the end, however, Lucy had gone up behind Peter and stuck some ice in his shirt. And that ice was cold. Peter had jumped up and yelped, trying to get it out of his shirt. When he finally got it out, he turned and saw Lucy laughing. He had jokingly told her to wait for tomorrow morning. That she was going to get it. Still laughing, she had replied she would look forward to it.

"Alright, alright," Peter protested, glaring at the two laughing siblings. "Enough enough. I am still going to-gah! Lu!" he jumped as Lucy laughed.

"Trying to get me back for last night?" she asked wickedly, her eyes twinkling.

_There goes my plan,_ Peter thought heavily. "Happy sixteenth birthday Luce!"

"Happy birthday Lucy," Susan and Edmund chorused. The little queen smiled, her eyes glittering.

"What are we doing for today?" she asked.

"Well…there is a dinner and a dance tonight in honor of the little Valiant queen's birthday and coming of age. I had arranged for all of us to be free for the rest of the day. Why not go riding?"

Susan frowned at him. Peter quickly caught on to her look. "And we can take a few of the guards along…and…alright, alright, Su. Stop looking at me like that. Susan and Edmund can come to,"

~~~~*~~~~

Lucy was up in her rooms, getting ready for the birthday dinner. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, liking what she saw. She wasn't one who had to spend every waking moment in front of the mirror. Lucy liked what she saw in herself any other day and tonight. Her wide, brown eyes glimmered with excitement. A soft smile was on her lips and her long brown hair was pulled up in a bun and tied back with a dark purple ribbon. Her dark purple dress fell just above her ankles while she was sitting. But when she stood, it fell past an inch or two. The skirts flapped against the ankles as she walked. Lucy jumped and twirled around, noticing how the dress sparkled as she moved. That was probably because there were silver swirls printed on the fabric and silver at the hems, indicating that she was the youngest Pevenise.

"Luce?" There was a knock on the door. Smiling, the queen rushed to open it. Edmund stood there, looking dashing in a silver and blue tunic and pants. "Happy birthday sis," he handed her a wrapped up package. Lucy glanced at it suspiciously, wandering what on earth it could be.

"Go head, Lulu, open it," Edmund urged. Sighing softly, Lucy took the package and slowly opened it. She just stared at the present inside. "Edmund!" she gasped, lifting the silver bracelet out and holding it closer to examine it. The king smiled as his sister hugged him tightly.

"This was the one that I wanted in the markets," she said happily, watching as Edmund put it around her left wrist. "Remember, I had pointed it out to you but we were called back to the Cair?"

"Yes Lulu," Edmund said while nodding. "I remember. That was when we found Peter in a bad temper and swearing a lot. And Susan had told us that Miraz the first, Telmar's king, had formed alliances with the white witch,"

Lucy nodded, only half smiling now. "It was to be expected," she told him as they made their way down the stairs. "Miraz and the white witch both want power and land to rule. But I really don't see why they had to join forces,"

"Can we not talk about that?" a voice inquired. The two younger siblings looked up as Peter and Susan walked towards them. Peter was looking amazing in his gold and silver tunic and dark blue pants. The hems were sewn in gold, indicating his status as the high king of Narnia. Susan was looking as pretty as Lucy in a sapphire blue gown with her hair the same way as the little queen. Peter's eyes fell on the bracelet on her wrist and tilted his head at Edmund curiously. Edmund nodded, answering an unspoken question. Lucy looked confused, looking between the two brothers. It was Susan who had gotten their attention by coughing slightly.

"Everyone's waiting," she told him. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes of course," Peter nodded, his voice sounded far away as he spoke. Lucy was the last to enter, smoothing her expression. Her eyes glittered with happiness.

~~~~*~~~~

"Having fun your majesty?" Jason's voice brought Lucy from her thoughts. She looked up and nodded, forcing a smile.

"Yes I am Jason," she said politely. She fixed her gaze on him. Jason was a good looking man and he had to be in his mid twenties. His black eyes were full of warmth and friendliness. He was strong as well as muscular. But there was something about this man that she didn't like. And she couldn't place her finger on it. Lucy looked for her siblings. Peter waved at her. Lucy's lips twitched into a smile. He was in a debate with another man about something. She could recognize the reddish tint, always a danger sign, on his cheeks. Susan was talking with another man. And Edmund was….wait. She looked around the hall in alarm. Where was Edmund?

"Anything wrong your majesty?" the little queen shook her head and stared up at him. She was silent for a minute.

"No my lord," she replied. "But I must find my younger brother,"

"I'm sure he'll be fine majesty," Jason had a croon to his voice. Lucy looked up at him, suddenly scared. His grip tightened on her arms. She struggled.

"Jasson, stop it. Let me go. You're hurting me," she protested, trying to wriggle herself out of his grip.

"I would highly advise you to release her, or you'll have to answer to me," a voice growled from behind him. A sword was pointed at his neck. Jason growled and released her. He looked the queen over and left. Lucy was shaken.

"Luce?" Peter looked down at her. "Are you…..did he…."

"No," it took her a minute before she could find her voice. "He didn't hurt me Pete. Just gripped me tightly was all," she glanced at the doors that he walked through. "I don't like him," she added as an afterthought.

"He'll be watched for as long as he stays here Lucy,"

Lucy looked at Peter in alarm. "How long is he staying?" she asked.

"A week or two," he replied, alarmed at the rising tone to her voice. "Lu-"

She shook her head. "I'm fine Peter. Really. I'm just overreacting," she glared as Peter titled his head to one side, looking at her over. "I'm fine," she repeated, shoving him onto the dance floor. "And my big brother promised me a dance,"

~~~~*~~~~

The dinner and the dance lasted until well into the evening hours. Lucy had left early to find Edmund. She finally located him in the library, asleep at the table. The queen skipped over and lowered her head to his ear.

"Edmund!"

"Hm?" he snapped his head up, rubbing his eyes. He glanced over at Lucy and noticed the expression on his sister's face.

"Lu, whats wrong?" he asked, worried.

Lucy wasted no time in telling him about what had taken place. Edmund's face grew stony. "I will kill him," he growled under his breath.

"No killing people Ed," she protested. "No matter how much I hate him. I won't let you. Not in Cair Paravel of course," she added as an afterthought. Edmund sighed and nodded.

"Of course," he murmured under his breath. He brightened at a thought. "Here's an idea Lu. How about tomorrow morning, before Pete and Su gets up, we'll take a ride? Just you and me."

Lucy's eyes had light up. "That would be wonderful," she said warmly, hugging her younger brother around the waist. He laughed and hugged her back.

"I take that as a yes then," he inquired. Lucy nodded, her eyes sparkling at the thought. He chuckled and hugged his sister. "Alright you, off to bed. I can see you're exhausted."

"You know I won't be able to sleep," she protested. Edmund laughed and shooed her out of the library. Lucy skipped off to her room, where she had changed into her pajamas and buried herself underneath her covers. She was looking forward to tomorrow morning and cannot wait. She drifted off to sleep, not thinking about anything. Not even Jason

A/N: wow. My first fanfic in three years. I do hope its good.


	2. A not so pleasant suprise

A/N: Thank you to the three of you who have reviewed the story. After next week I should be able to update regularly since I'm a senior in high school and have everything else going on and stuff. Well, here's the next chapter!

Chapter Two: A not so pleasant surprise

_The sky was an endless blue for miles. There was no cloud on sight. On the beach of Cair Paravel, Lucy was standing by the ocean. She let her feet sink into the warm and wet sand. She turned her face up to the sun, letting it warmed up her face. A smile was spread across her face. The ocean sparkled as the sun's rays hit the endless blue ocean. Her eyes sparkled as she turned around. They grew wide as Jason stood there. A huge grin was on his face as he stepped forward...._

Lucy scrambled out of the sheets and out of the bed, hitting the floor with a thud in the process. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the ceiling in horror. It took her a moment to realize that she was in her room back in Cair Paravel. It took her a few minutes for her to calm down. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. What is going on? She asked herself as she glanced at the window. Did this Jason meant harm to the little queen? Who exactly was he? He didn't say much about himself during the dance. The feeling she had when she first met him grew. She was beyond scared of him now. And Lucy wasn't one to get scared easily. But this was an exception. She didn't want to tell Peter, thinking he would only wave it off as a first time meet. He would say to get to know him a little. But Lucy didn't to give Jason a chance. She had a growing feeling he was someone worse in private. Way worse.

Stop that, she ordered herself, returning back to her bed. It's only a dream. With Peter around, he won't dare hurt the youngest queen. Or he would find himself in a very unpleasant situation with the high king of Narnia. Everyone knew how protective he was over his siblings, especially with the youngest queen. And that could be proved with damaging results as well. Lucy shivered as she borrowed herself deep beneath the blankets. She closed her eyes and laid her head on her pillow, silently forbidding herself not to think about it. She would get up early that day and spend the day with Edmund riding. He had already cleared it with Peter. He was supposed to be in a meeting with the council. But Peter had approved their days' outing. That had lifted up her spirit a little when she thought of it. Now sleep, she ordered herself. It took her a while to fall asleep.

~~~~*~~~~~

Lucy rushed down to the stables eagerly. She saw Edmund already there, grooming his horse. Phillip brushed against the young king, nodding to Lucy. The king stood and dusted off his hands while turning. A smile spread across his face as Lucy rushed over to hug him.

"Rising a little late are we Luce?" Edmund teased as she got to work on her own horse.

"I couldn't sleep at first," she confessed, looking down. Edmund frowned, not liking the conversation this was going.

"Whats the matter Lu?" he asked, helping his sister onto her own horse before getting on Phillip.

Lucy raised her head at him, frowning slightly. She new she could trust Edmund's judgment on this one. She told him about her dream. He frowned as well.

"It could be just a nightmare Lu," he told her, thinking.

"But he gives me the creeps Ed!" she protested as they rode out of the stables. "I have a bad feeling about him. I just don't know if he's on our side or not,"

"Well, according to our lovely brother, Jason is on our side," Edmund began with a slight frown. "But I do believe he isn't what he said he was. But lets not focus on that now, Lu. Its our day,"

Lucy smiled at Edmund and was about to say something when arrows suddenly rained down on them. She shrieked as Edmund swore and pulled out his sword. He led his horse in front of Lucy's. He had the look on his face as men started appearing out of the forest. _Try and harm her,_ he thought with slightly narrow eyes. _Try and harm her and you won't have much longer to live._

"Well look who it is," a voice drawled. Lucy shivered as her eyes fell on the man who appeared to be the leader. His golden eyes fell on the little queen. "King Edmund and Queen Lucy," he spat the words out like it was trash. Edmund let out a snarl and Lucy jumped. It wasn't so often that Edmund was angry. But he can be scary when he's angry.

"Don't you dare hurt her, you-" Edmund was about to swear again when he realized that Lucy was present. He grumbled underneath his breath. His eyes were flashing. The man who was their leader laughed rather harshly. The little queen shivered. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming when Jason rode forward. He leered at her.

"Queen Lucy,"

"Get them," their leader ordered. After a sword fight, which left Edmund with a wound on his face, the two Pevensies were tied up and put on separate horses. Lucy turned and twisted around, trying to see Edmund. The leader smiled at her.

"Everything's going to be fine Lucy," he purred. The queen glared at him. Her eyes were filled with fear. She couldn't speak, for there was a rag stuffed in her mouth.

"Soren,"

The leader, Soren Innes, turned when he heard his name called. "Yes?" he inquired as Taylor rode forward.

"We have to get back to the castle. Their majesties would be wandering what happened to us,"

Soren growled as he turned. "Blasted Miraz," he muttered darkly under his breath. "Lets go," he ordered, giving Lucy one last look over before he turned.

~~~~*~~~~~

"Peter! Peter! Wake up!" Susan was shoving him roughly. The high king sighed and turned over, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Just a few more minutes mum," he muttered into his pillow. His eyes were closed. Susan growled and stormed out of the room. She came back and threw ice cold water on him. Peter yelped and scrambled out of the bed, hitting the floor. He glared at his older sister, wiping away wet bangs from his eyes.

"Did you have to do that?" he snapped. He stopped when he saw the look on Susan's face. Peter instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Su.."

"Edmund and Lucy have been captured Peter. A few of the guards had patrolled the area and saw their horses there without them,"

Peter's heart sank. His eyes searched Susan's face.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked as he scrambled out of bed and grabbing his clothes. Peter turned to face her, his face was paler.

"Meeting in the council room," he answered. "I want war on whoever took them."

~~~~*~~~~~

Lucy slowly awoke in the dungeon. She sat up, blinking and shivering. The dungeon was cold. Her ears perked up, hearing the sound of water dripping, not that far. Oh great, she thought. I'm going to get sick if I don't get out of here soon. She twisted and pulled something in the process. She flinched, finding that her hands were tied behind her back very tightly. She was relived to see that the rag was finally out of her mouth.

"Edmund!" she screamed, terrified. "Edmund!" Tears started trickling down her face. She jumped slightly as she heard the door open and slamming shut. She twisted again as Soren appeared before the cell. He grinned at her and placed the key in the lock, opening the door and walking inside. Lucy did her best to shrank back as he drew nearer. Her eyes grew wide with horror as he reached out and stroked her cheek with his left hand. She pulled away.

"Where's Edmund?" she whimpered. Soren laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. Your brother's in a safe place."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Soren leered at her. Lucy didn't like the look he had on his face. He laughed. "Why would I tell you all the fun stuff I have planned for you now?" he asked, smirking. "I like my victims to be surprised,"

He stroked Lucy's cheek one more time before turning and leaving, locking the door behind him. Lucy took a deep breath as she inched her back to the wall, now scared and terrified for Edmund.

A/N: Finally its finished!


End file.
